Searching for Happiness
by EllieMiracue
Summary: Hermione has a secret relationship with Lucius Malfoy, they finally decide to come out and tell their family. Fluffy/lemony one-shot. Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.


**Searching for Happiness – a Lumoine fan fiction**

"Where are you going?", Hermione turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen of Grimmauld place 12.

' _Great, busted again.'_

"Just going out Harry, I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled a fake smile and hurriedly stepped through the door, but not without hearing Harry asking her something which she did not hear. She apparated with a 'pop' to a huge lawn and after that lawn Malfoy Manor stood. She liked to walk to the front door instead of immediately apparating to the doorstep. The gardens of Malfoy Manor gave her a peaceful feeling.

The door swung open before she could knock and a tiny house-elf opened the door.

"Hello Tinky, how are you this evening?"

She gave her large coat to the elf while he answered a happy 'good, Miss Granger'. Without being led, she started walking to the study of one Lucius Malfoy and without knocking, turned the doorknob and let herself in. He was dressed impeccably, no wrinkles and he had an haughty air around him. Without looking up he asked, "care for a drink dear?"

"No, thank you."

She came closer to his desk where he was still busy reading a letter that consisted of several long parchments. He was only at the first one. She did not want to be neglected when she was there, she knew that if she did nothing, he would be immersed in his work and forget that she stepped in the room. So without making a sound, she made the tie of her dress loose and let it fall sideways.

 _'Still no reaction'_ , she thought, she made a mental huff and went further. Still not making a sound, she made her dress fall to the ground, she was now naked. She was not wearing a bra under her dress and started rubbing her breasts. She was trying to be still but she could not help the sigh that left her lips. Lucius wondered what the witch was doing, he was sure she was about to do something.

He looked up and his mouth went dry, his breath hitched and his pants became tighter than just seconds before. Before him stood Hermione Granger rubbing her perfect perky breasts with one hand while another was rubbing her silk folds. He could see that she was wet.

When she saw that she had his attention, she began to make sounds: moans, groans and pleas for Lucius to come and ravish her. He did not wait to hear more, from the moment he saw her standing naked before him, pleasuring herself, he was determined to fuck her hard and long into the night.

Lucius came from behind his desk, unbuttoning his shirt and cuff links. Standing before her, he felt with his fingers how wet she was, slipping one finger in her tight opening. He heard her moan from the penetration and from the contact of his skin on hers. He wanted this witch so much. He brought his finger to his nose and licked it, making sure Hermione could see everything. After that, he had no patience any longer, he undressed quickly and pulled her flush against him. They both sighed at the heated contact. His straining member lay between her legs and he could so easily slip into her, just a little bit up, but she was first, he always made sure she was satisfied before thinking about his own pleasure.

"Witch, you are perfect.", giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Again he kissed her, but this time she reciprocated and they went into a frenzied tongue fight. Fighting for dominance, which he won eventually. He trailed kisses to her jaw, sucking on her sensitive points, laying open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone and eventually coming to her breasts. Her perky breasts, they were magnificent, not to big, not to small, they were perfect for him. Kneeling before her, he stared up at her, she was watching him with half lidded eyes and her breasts were moving up and down because of her rapid breathing.

"Please Lucius, make me come.", she breathed out huskily. Lucius growled and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, biting it gently. His fingers were rubbing her wet lips and inner folds. Her sensitive nub was still neglected and she let out a frustrated moan.

"Please Lucius! Touch me!", she shouted.

Without waiting any longer, he plunged two fingers in her deep tight hole. She moaned in satisfaction. He brought her to the couch and knelt before her, he was still fingering her relentlessly, hard and deep. He saw the ecstasy on her face and memorised it. He brought his mouth to her wet opening and immediately began tasting her and licking her. It was like he had never tasted it before, it was so good. Not before long, Hermione began panting and moaning that she was coming. At that time Lucius was sucking her nub into his mouth and when he bit her softly, she came in a huge climax.

Her breathing was still laboured, but she did not mind. She saw him holding his perfect big member just before her opening.

"I am going to fuck you hard witch, you won't walk normal tomorrow."

Before the last word was spoken, Lucius plunged into her with such force that she moved up on the couch. He was gripping her thighs hard and occasionally squeezed her breasts and gave her hot kisses. Thrust after thrust, he never stopped. He was quickly coming to a climax, so he made sure Hermione came one more time. Rubbing her nub between her thighs furiously, he said, "come for me Hermione, my sweet witch, come for me."

"Yes, yes! Oh Lucius, harder!", she keened. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, the only sounds in the study were him and Hermione, moaning and grunting. It was not long before he plunged in for the last time and grunted his climax. She was milking him and pulsing around him when she came at the same moment. His head lay between her breasts and they were recovering from their activities just moments before.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom my dear?"

"Mhmmm", was her answer, she was already slumbering. He picked her up and apparated to his bedroom where Hermione has stayed in far more times than his late wife Narcissa. He cleaned them up with a quick 'scourgify' and fell asleep next to her.

-o-o-o-

In the first rays of the morning, Hermione was reminiscing the past few months. She and Lucius had been drunk one night in the Leaky Cauldron and somehow they ended up together. It was a huge shock, the morning after was more than awkward. They lay entangled in dark silk sheets in his bedroom at the manor and when she woke up, she was horrified. She ran away that morning, quickly picking up her clothes and searching for a floo. She got away safe, she thought.

Later that week she got an owl from Lucius inviting her to dine at the manor. 'Only dine' was underlined on the note. She was stroking his soft hair absent-mindedly. The dinner went well that one evening and they did not drink any beers or wine. They were sober, but they could not neglect the attraction they had for each other and how much they fit together. He was alone and she was somehow too. They decided to give this thing whatever it was, a chance.

And now she was still here in his bed, in his arms, being happy. Nobody knew of their relationship, she didn't want to tell anybody, she was afraid of their reactions and didn't want to lose her friends and family. For Lucius it didn't matter, he was already a pariah to society after his role in the first and second war. Luckily for him there was evidence at the end that proved he was a spy for the Order. She was happy with him, but she couldn't deny that there was something missing. All the sneaking around and lying were having a toll on her mental state. She was more and more feeling down.

Unbeknownst to her, Lucius woke up a long time ago, he was watching her while she tenderly stroked his hair. After three times through the night, he still desired her and he could feel his hard member nudging her hip. He brought her hand to his lips, startling her.

"What are you thinking?"

She was still for a moment. Trying to form an answer.

"Lucius, I want to tell people."

And that answer was not unexpected. He saw this coming, her good heart wasn't used to lie to people, it made her sad and he did not like that.

"I told you, it is all your choice dear. I love you, I still can't believe you are here with me."

He was not used to giving away his emotions, but with her it was easy. Straddling him, she spoke determined, "Lucius, I love you too."

She kissed him and rocked once with her hips against his hard member, making him groan, she said, "I will stay with you, whatever they say, I want to be with you."

His heart swelled with her words, "how do you want to do this Hermione?" He was now stroking her thighs sensually and rocked with his pole against her bum.

"Let me think about that, I think we have more pressing matters for now."

With that she guided his hard member to her opening and impaled him in one deep push. His back arched a little and he kneaded her breasts hard, while she was riding him hard and fast. Her head was thrown back and the sounds coming out of her mouth were pure bliss to his ears. Rubbing her nub, he could feel her squeezing him and pulsing around him, making indications she was going to cum. He turned them quickly and pounded into her, shouting her name, while she shouted his.

They fell asleep after that and woke up a few hours later to take a late breakfast in the small dining room. She sat on his lap only wearing a robe and nothing more, he was wearing loose pants and they were laughing and feeding each other. Their mornings were mostly like this, peaceful and full of happiness and sometimes, like today, Lucius had a naughty streak. Every time he brought something to her mouth to feed her, he very subtly stroke her breasts. One hand already lay on her knee and she was noticing it was slowly coming up to the juncture of her legs.

 _'So he wants to play, was four times not enough?'_ , she smirked without him noticing it.

She seductively took a strawberry and very slowly put it in her mouth, watching him with intense desire. He licked her lips and rocked back until she was wholly touching him. She grounded her bum against his hard member that she could feel clearly through his loose pants. Knowing she was teasing him, he let her do it for a moment, enjoying her initiative, but eventually he would take command of the situation and fuck her hard. Preferably on the table. He smirked and enjoyed her ministrations, she was kissing his neck and nipping at it, sucking on his earlobe while she was rubbing his straining member.

"Are you wet Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm wet Lucius. Won't you feel how wet?" She said in an innocent voice.

"Ofcourse my dear." Bringing his hand to the now open robe, he slowly slid down and stroked once, twice between her folds and felt her juices coating his fingers.

"You are so wet girl, do you want me?", he murmured against her neck.

"Yes Lucius, I want you."

"How much do you want me?"

"I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream."

He growled, stood up and disrobed her, pulling his pants down, he laid her down carefully on the table, wiping the majority of the contents on the ground.

"Beg." He said in a commanding voice.

"Please Lucius, I want you, please! Fuck me!", she almost wailed, trying to come closer to his member that was only a few centimetres away from her glistening opening.

"If you want that, I will give it to you."

He immediately pumped his hard shaft into her and pounded her with no mercy.

"Scream for me Hermione, tell me how much you like it!"

"Oh yes Lucius, I love it, harder! I love your cock hard in me!" She knew he loved it when she talked dirty. It made him lose control. He was pounding hard in her now, not stopping to give her a break.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile in the entrance hall there was a pale looking man, he was the other Malfoy. He just apparated in from the international portkey station. He was wondering where his father was and where the house elf was that normally would take his coat and luggage. Without thinking about it too much, he walked to the murmurs he heard in the small dining room. Coming closer he could hear his father talking to someone. He startled when he heard a scream. Thinking the worst he walked faster, he wanted to run but Malfoys didn't run (even in dire situations). He was afraid his father was doing something illegal. There were still a lot of people that wanted them in Azkaban.

He came to a halt at the doorway of the room, shocked of what he was seeing. His father was pounding a woman on the dining room table where he had eaten hundreds of meals. The image of his father naked and the woman, fucking each other was something he didn't want to see, but it fascinated him. In all these years after his mother died, even when she was alive. He hadn't seen so much emotions on his fathers face. He could feel the emotions through the room. Draco finally realized that his father loved this woman, even though he only had observed his father for a few minutes. They hadn't noticed him, he tried to silently leave the room, but just when he wanted to exit, a floorboard creaked and he watched with mortification how his fathers head shot up and penetrated him with his gaze. He froze, he could do nothing. His father was still fucking the woman while he was staring at him. Draco felt sick, but he couldn't deny the excitement of the whole situation. His blood rushed to a place that was not his brain. He could hear the woman screaming and moaning 'harder', he broke eye contact with his father and observed the woman on the table. She was beautiful, petite and had impossiblly sexy legs that were wrapped around his fathers hips. She was still oblivious that he was there. She was in blissful ecstasy, he could hear and see that. Her eyes were closed and her back arched, she was coming because he could see her whole body trembling. His father wasn't far away, he didn't think it possible but his father was pounding harder than before, grunting. And eventually they both came with shouts, Draco turned and left the room in haste, going to his own bathroom to release the almost painful tension in his pants.

Lucius apparated them back to his bedroom to freshen up and notify Hermione of their guest, but technically, Draco was not a guest, he still lived here even if he hadn't been here for almost one year. Standing under the shower with her in his arms, he couldn't imagine something else in his head. This was pure heaven for him.

"Hermione, we have a guest, I think it is probably not so good an idea any more if we indulge ourselves so often in public places like the dining room or even the library."

Hearing that Hermione tensed for a moment wondering why and who it was shattering her dream. These past few months in Malfoy Manor were heaven, a paradise on earth for her and she didn't want anybody spoiling her fun.

"Who Lucius?", she gritted out.

"Draco, dear.", he smirked.

' _Oh, OH! That explains a lot_.'

Then she turned a lovely shade of red.

"Did... did he see us?", she asked out blushing.

"I am afraid so dear, but don't worry, he didn't see who I was fucking hard into the table. Maybe we could tell him about our relationship?"

He waited, with some tension, on her response.

"I think that is fine. He can be the first. He is still an important part of your life."

"Even if he disagreed with this relationship, I will not let you fall dear. You are too important for me now. It will be the first and the last time he sees you in that position and in that state."

She smiled with happiness. She was now closer than ever to ultimate happiness. After telling Draco, she would tell her friends.

"Will you meet my friends? I don't want to hide anymore."

Finally finding the courage to come out with her relationship.

"Yes, I will stand next to you when you tell them. Let us first tell Draco."

They dried up and went downstairs, waiting for Draco to come down.

Draco was shocked when he saw who the woman was. First he could not understand, but when he saw them interact with each other, he thought deeper. They fit rather nicely, they were both extremely smart, he thought Hermione still was smarter than his father but he did not turn his thoughts into words. His father needed somebody with fire, it would do him good. And he could not deny the attraction they both had for each other. He was still a little ashamed of his loss of control a few hours before. Now that he knew it was the image of Hermione Granger that got him off, it was highly embarrassing. Better forget the image or his father would kill him. The man was so possessive! His arm was constantly around her, they were like magnets. He readily gave his consent, although he knew his father would be with the witch no matter what his opinion was. Maybe she would give him some brothers or sisters, he always was a little sad because he was an only child. Yes, that would be good. More happiness in the world would be perfect.

"So, what do I call you now? Hermione? Or should I still call you Granger?"

' _Though I think you'll be a Malfoy soon, by the way my father is looking at you_.' he thought.

"Hermione is fine Draco. Thank you for being so acceptive of this. Maybe you could come too when I tell the rest?" She looked up with a hopeful smile. Nobody could deny her when she smiled like that!

"I'll be there, I want to see Potty and Weasel their faces." Draco responded readily.

Just before midday, she went back to Grimmauld Place to invite everybody for a dinner. She discussed with Lucius how they could best do this. They had agreed on a place that was not Malfoy Manor and best not a place in the Wizarding World where there was a possibility that people would see them all sitting together being nice to each other. They did not want to start rumours early. They had decided on a muggle place, high class with a lot of privacy. They would be a party of six. The most important people in her life.

She opened the door and stepped Grimmauld Place inside, it was not gloomy anymore.

"Anybody home?" she yelled.

"In the kitchen!"

She heard a female voice shout, probably Ginny. She snickered, they were still eating breakfast and it was already eleven o'clock. Bet the only person still eating is Ron. And like always, she was right. Harry and Ginny sat at the left side of the table while Ron was in front of them eating a large stack of pancakes. It was a normal sight in this house. They lived together and they were happy. Nobody wanted to separate, they were still the best friends, just like in Hogwarts. Sometimes Molly Weasley would nag about them living together, that they were still too young and that they had to settle down or about their eating and so on. But they had developed a thick skin through the years so they could handle that particular problem.

"So you're back, where have you been Hermione? You always go out and we never know when you'll be back or where you go. Don't you think I would be worried?" Harry said. He was after all her adopted brother. They were both only childs and they automatically had a stronger bond. It was not romantic in any way, he had Ginny for that.

"Sorry, I won't do it again. I've decided to tell you," she said, looking him in the eyes. She looked at the other people in the room.

"Ginny, Ron, you too. But not here, I am seeing someone and that's why I've been away so much and euhm... I want you to meet him. Dinner, tonight, can you come?"

"Yes of course!" Ginny yelled. Eager to meet Hermione's beau. "So when do we meet this bloke."

Typical Ginny, she was so romantic and enthusiastic! Wait till she sees who exactly she was going out with or rather was shagging.

"Euhm, I don't know yet, I'll make reservations and tell you." She wanted to leave the room. When she told them, she was seeing somebody, Ron and Harry both froze. They did not even say something. She was afraid of this. They were never happy when other boys stole her attention. She started to leave but just when she was about to exit the room, Harry turned her around and hugged her.

Whispering quietly, he asked, "is this why you always leave? You can tell me everything, I don't understand why you wanted to cover this up. It's not that I would lock you up or something."

He was hurt, he thought Hermione trusted him and that she could tell him everything but apparently that was not the case.

"No, Harry, it's just, he is … he is everything for me, he is perfect. I'm afraid you won't approve." she said quietly back to him, Ginny and Ron were straining their ears, trying to hear something, but they could not hear what they were saying.

"Why wouldn't I approve? Anybody that can make you happy and can hold your interest must be good and smart." He was right in that, she thought.

"Meet him, okay?"

"Yes, I'll meet him. I just don't see the problem, I think you are imagining the worst."

"You'll see Harry."

With that she exited the room and went to the library to make some arrangements. She had a particular restaurant in mind. It was classy and high end so Lucius and Draco would feel at home there. But it was also a family-run bussines so Harry, Ron and Ginny would be comfortable. It was situated in down town London and perfect for this occasion. She called to make reservations for six people, asking a table fairly private and out of sight. Then she owled Lucius with the address and time. Then she told the people downstairs at what time she made reservations and told them to dress good.

She wanted to do this quick, on the same day she decided to tell her friends, she would tell them. She could not believe how quick it went. In only one day, after a year of secrecy, the most important people in her life would know with who she had a relationship. She really hoped it would all turn out fine in the end. She did not think she could handle it losing just one person's love or friendship over this.

She did not want to think about the outcome. She was thinking positive thoughts for now. She went upstairs and tried on every dress that hung in her closet. She was nervous it was not every day that she had the chance to go out with Lucius in the open even if it was in Muggle London. She wanted to make him proud.

Seven o'clock arrived. She heard the people downstairs, she went to them. They all looked so good. Ginny had on a strapless black dress and Harry matched her with black dress pants and a button up shirt. Ron was as usual just normal, not especially stylish but it was tolerable. She did not comment on his clothes. This evening it was all about her, she did not want to make it harden than it already was. They all looked at her as if they hadn't seen her in years. Maybe the dress she was wearing was a little too much. Long and elegant in a golden colour with some blinking stones attached to it.

"I want to look good for him."

They nodded silently, probably wondering who this guy exactly was. Ron blurted out, "he is a wizard right?"

"Of course Ron! Why do you ask that?"

"Well, because we are all dressed up, going to a Muggle restaurant and I've never seen you with a guy!" He exclaimed loud, almost shouting.

"He's a wizard and euhm you all somehow know him, but don't be judgemental, he changed. I'm happy and I want you all to be happy for me." She took her coat and montioned to follow her.

They did not apparate to the restaurant, they took the taxi. They were let inside by a host in a beautiful dress and after saying her name, Hermione was led to a table in the back for six people.

"Who's the other one 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that is his son." She looked a little afraid at them. What would they think about her being with a man that had a son already?

"Oh, okay." They let it at that, still a bit stunned. They did not know what to think.

 **Hermione** was wringing her hands, Lucius and Draco were late. She never thought they would have the gall to come late! Her friends were looking at her with pity. It was like as if they were thinking she made this all up. But she would not let it at that. She would hold strong and wait for him. She loved him. So she would do everything to have him.

She was with her back to the restaurant door, so she did not see when they eventually came in, unlike the rest of the table. She could see their eyes litterally pop out. "You got to be kidding me", Harry said under his breath. Still not making a sound, she waited on their arrival.

The smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy caressed her ears and she felt his breath on her cheek just before he kissed her very softly. "Hello dear, my apologies for being late. Draco here wanted to make sure we were wearing proper muggle attire for this fine restaurant."

"No problem, won't you sit?"

He smirked at the other occupants of the table and took a seat next to her. Draco took the seat next to him. Now they were facing each other. The atmosphere at the table could only be described as tense and hostile. So, Lucius being the natural leader he is, took the lead. "Let's order, then we'll discuss." Turning to Hermione, ignoring the stares at the other side of the table, he asked her if she wanted red or white wine.

"White is good Lucius." She replied with a smile.

Hermione was waiting on the volcano to burst. It would come eventually, that is why she casted a silencing charm around their table, an extra strong one. She wanted to make sure they did not create a scene. "Ron, Harry, Ginny you all know Draco. May I officially introduce you to Lucius Malfoy, I'm in a relationship with him." Hopefully they would not walk out on her.

They kept silent. They had all different expressions on their faces. Ginny looked like she approved, but Harry and Ron were something else. Harry looked very deep in her eyes, it was like he was trying to find a deeper explanation. And Ron, well, Ron was about to explode.

"WHAT! The ferret's father! He's old, are you mad!"

"Ron, keep it down."

"Lucius Malfoy? Hermione are you crazy?" Ron yelled really hard, she could see Draco rubbing the ear that was closest to Ron.

"Ron, calm down. Let me explain? Let's order food first." She turned around to wave at a waiter. By the mention of ordering food, was his attention diverted for the moment. Everything that happened till now was planned and predicted. She was only waiting for Harry now. Ron would cool off and then he would ignore the issue, if she was happy, he was happy. With Harry it was different.

Lucius ordered a bottle of their best white wine and the rest ordered their food. Harry spoke up when the waiter was away. "Why did you believe you couldn't trust me?"

Hermione did not expect that. She expected questions about her relationship with Lucius, why him, how long, … but not this. "Harry no, it's just... it's difficult to explain."

"Mister Potter I can answer that question, if you don't mind." Lucius asked Harry. Harry nodded to confirm his approval. "Well I urged Hermione to keep this quiet. The less people knew about it, the safer and easier it was for her. I did not want her to be ostracised by you." He looked pointedly at Ron.

Harry could understand his viewpoint. "I still don't understand why you couldn't trust us 'Mione. We are your best friends. If you were happy with him, then we would have approved. By the way, from when did you need our approval?" He smiled gently at her. It warmed her heart. Everything went so well.

She needed to hear it again. "So, everything is fine?" She looked up with hopeful eyes to the people around her. She could not believe they were there for her. They would stand by her and make her happy. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but she did not want to embarrass herself. "Thank you", she said with much emotion.

"Fine Granger! Can we eat now?" Typical for Draco Malfoy to break the tension and the emotional side of the conversation. Their food arrived just after that and everybody was nice to each other. They did not blame anyone anymore, it was all over. They could start with a new chapter in their lives. One where enemies became friends.

Not long after that dinner, it came quickly out in the Wizarding World that Hermone Granger and Lucius Malfoy were a couple. Surprisingly enough, there was a lot of support. There was the occasional hate mail directed at Hermione or Lucius, but they did not let that get to them. The people around them embraced it, seeing the relationship as a new chance.

In the end, Draco his wish came out. Hermione and Lucius married. The wedding was dubbed as the wedding of the century and that it would be long before another couple could top it. They went on a honeymoon to some exotic islands and there their first child was conceived. Her first child was a daughter, Ellis. Making Draco a big brother, he immediately fell in love with his baby sister. The bond they had was a very special one. It did not stay with only one child, two others followed Ellis, another girl, Jany and a boy, Hercule.

Most of the time they were a happy family, but like all couples they had their problems. But the make up sessions after fights were memorable and epic.

"Regrets?" Lucius asked one evening late at night, he was already old but still very strong for his age, he held Hermione against his chest.

"Regrets for what Lucius?" Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow. Her husband became extremely melancholy lately.

"Our lives? Were you happy?"

Making her answer clear to him, she put her hands on both his cheeks, looked deep in his eyes. "Choosing you, being with you, was the best decision of my life. I am the happiest woman in the world." She kissed him hard on the mouth. It was a kiss full of passion and love. Only after being out of breath did they release each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucius."

Lucius turned her over on her back and started the sweet love making again, they were one, till deep into the night.

* * *

 _AN: I wrote this a very long time ago. I hope you liked it :)_


End file.
